story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vera (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Oh... Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Uhm... Good evening." *'Night:' "I had a nice, relaxing time today. How did your day go?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Ah, is it all right for me to take something so precious? Thank you very much. I'm so happy." *'Loved Gift:' "Th-thank you. To be honest, I like that very much.♪" *'Liked Gift:' "Is this a gift for me? Um... thank you..." *'Neutral Gift:' "This is a... uhm... Thanks." *'Disliked Gift:' "Huh? Really?" *'Hated Gift:' "Oh wow... is that... really for me?" *'Horror Gift:' "Why did you get me this!? Um... take it away. Please." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thank you very much..." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Player, I don't mind celebrating my birthday, and I really don't need this." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I've already been given so much." ' ' *'Black:' "What do you do when you work on the land plot?" *'Purple:' "I love collecting books so much." *'Blue:' "I do clerical work for my parent's company. I mostly focus on creating documents and calculating transactions." *'Yellow:' "I've always loved reading books.♥" *'Gold:' "Town Hall doesn't have many books. I wish they'd get more." *'Orange:' "Player, I get nervous when I talk to you recently. I wonder why..." *'Light Green:' "Seeing you makes me feel really happy, player. It's quite strange." *'Green:' "What do I mean to you? Sometimes that's all I can think about and I end up feeling a little down." *'Pink:' "You are becoming more and more precious to me. You're special to me, and I can't live without you.♫" *'Magenta:' "Take care of yourself. Though I may be inexperienced, I hope you'll accept me as I am." *'Red:' "No matter how many years go by, I'll always be by your side. Even if I was reborn, I would still fall in love with you." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "When the greenery appears, you can feel the vitality of life. I love this season." *'Late Spring:' "I look at the cherry blossoms in bloom every year, and every year I'm moved by them." *'Early Summer:' "Various disasters can happen in summer so you better watch the weather forecast every day." *'Late Summer:' "Time goes by really quickly. I feel like I met enjoy the season only a few days ago." *'Early Autumn:' "It's autumn... the sky is high. Such a comfortable season.♪" *'Late Autumn:' "I hope December will come soon." *'Early Winter:' "Melancholy were the sounds on a winter's night." *'Late Winter:' "What a good snow!♫ I can't hardly wait for spring." ' ' *'Sunny:' "This day is so clear. The weather feels very nice. My spirit feels clear too." *'Cloudy:' "The sky looks a little gloomy, but I like overcast days like this. They calm me down." *'Rainy:' "It's raining so hard outside. You might catch cold." *'Snowy:' "When it snows, the surrounding area seems so quiet. Days like these aren't bad. ' ' Script 1 These lines are said if the player chooses to marry Vera. *'Before the Wedding:' "Player... I still can't believe we're getting married..." *'Expecting a Child:' "Player, I'm pregnant. Isn't it painful?" *'After Baby's Birth:' "There are a lot of things to be worried about when raising a baby. I'll be here to talk." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "There are still many things I'm not used to, but I'll do my best." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "They say I can't rely on books." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "You can't take your eyes off your children for a second. Okay?" *'When the Child is grown:' "Is this the perfect way to raise a child? I would've been so happy growing up on a farm.♥" *'After Divorce:' "Please, leave me alone..." Script 2 These lines are said when the female player is married, and/or when the male player is married to another bachelorette. *'Before the Wedding:' "Um... Congratulations on engagement?" *'Expecting a Child:' "You are so blessed to bring a new baby into the world and I cannot wait to see the sweet blessing." *'After Baby's Birth:' "No tape can ever measure, the extent to which a child can become a parent’s treasure. Congratulations.♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Raising a child will be tough, but I also think it will be very rewarding." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "How is the baby doing? Lots of energy? I'm glad to hear it." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "There are a lot of things to be worried about when raising a baby. I'll be here to help." *'When the Child is grown:' "I'm relieved to see that your child is so healthy, player." *'After Divorce:' "This disappointment does not mean that you are finished. Have faith and look forward towards better days." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages